A Hard, Cold Rain
by jadedsiren
Summary: During a GetBacker's assignment, Ban accidentally puts Himiko under the Jagon. Forced to see the death of her brother by Ban's own hand, Himiko slips into madness. Can Mido repair the damage he's wrought or will Lady poison destroy him first. BanxHimiko


A Hard, Cold Rain

Me: This is technically my first fanfic but my 2nd one posted. I have more than one story now so i guess that makes me like official or something, huh.

jadedsiren: OMG!! Go me, Go me! Its my birthday!!

Ok, with that said, I don't own Get backers but if i did i would be so rich! ...I think?

I want you folks to be nice and review since someone let me know that they think I may very well be reviewing hussy #1

I don't know if i'm offended or proud^^

but anyway even its two words they're all welcome

now onto the show so we can find out exactly what happened to our dear lady poison.

This is going to be a three shot. Enjoy...

***************************************************************************************************************************************

She wasn't sure how long she'd been there. The alley wall against her back was almost a comfort. Himiko pressed her back against it so hard she could feel the rough uneven texture biting in to her skin. Breaking it. If she could focus and push the restless yearning and need back she might have imagined that it was an embrace. Almost. But she was frozen inside, and not from the rain. It had started to fall early just before dawn and still it poured hours after the sun had set. It fell endlessly. Cold and hard.

She'd once been told that she had the eyes of one who'd seen a hard cold rain.

And she had, hadn't she? How many times did she seem to find herself right here? Curled up in some dark corner. Hurting and alone. She had no where to go. The thought of home...

No. That sterile broken cubby no, more than a box really, couldn't be called a home. It was a mockery of the word. She'd had a home once and a family.

She wondered where he was. She had hated him for so long wishing for revenge that even now months after their re meeting she could almost convince herself that she would hate him for ever. But slowly somewhere she started to lose that hate. She started to remember how much he had cared for Yamato. How good it had been. Could she forget the slumped lifeless body of her brother or the man standing over him, the snake charmed eyes glassy and hazed, his hand dripping Yamato's blood.

No. That moment would never release its fierce horrid grip. But somehow she'd begun to understand a little. That look in his eyes then hadn't been the crazed blood lust he worked so hard to dampen and dissipate. It had been a picture to what she had become.

Regret and guilt and fragments of memories once good, lost forever to time. No going back.

She learned that lesson the hard way. She spent the years forging herself into a someone who knew how to take a little rain and shake it off. Someone who always got the job done.

But tonight ...she'd lost it. Her purple irises swelled with tears she hadn't shed since Yamato's death. She wished she could rewind the day. It hadn't stared out so bad today had almost been a good day.

"Ban," she whispered

But he didn't answer because she was alone.

Earlier......

The wind was wild today. So much so that she ditched her helmet and let it have at she hair, the breezy cut blew around her ears and eyes. She always kept enough green locks to tease around her brows not enough to obscure her vision. So today the stoic expression she sometimes wore didn't really show. On the outside that is.

But Ban knew her too well. Today her sadness would be under cover leaving her alone for a bit to perhaps smile openly before she climbed back on her motorcycle and disappeared for another round of memories; some sweet, many bitter.

He never stared at her too long. His eyes where bewitched to see too much and all in just a sweep. So no, he never needed to look for more than but a moment. Enough to gather her all in, in one take. How restless her night had been, if the dangerous transport jobs she took had been a little to close, if she'd eaten, if today would be another day he'd see Yamato in her eyes and know that she hated him.

He was always aware of her. Perhaps because of any alive she knew him, if not the best,that was Ginji, then the longest. She knew him when was a bit more wild and in someways tamer. She knew how he looked he he was relaxed, agitated, thrilled and on edge; pulsing with a uninhibited lust for battle that he never knew quite how to handle. She was from a past tragic and alive.

She knew him.

And he knew her. She was a collective knot of scents; her special abilities lay in mixing smells and weaving often deadly aromas.

Lady Poison. He'd given her that name.

Even before she slid an agile and trim form off the bike he could smell her. He smelled her hours after she'd leave the Honky Tonk. He'd sit beside Ginji in his classic punch buggy and know the streets and turns and paths she taken days before. She smelled like promises lost, sad and sweet, steady and broken all at the same time.

There were times times when they could stand next to each other and not think of the past . He was a Get Backer with Genji he had a hundred percent success rate, no matter what you had taken they'd get it back. And Himiko was a transporter. No matter what it was she'd deliver. More than a few times they'd opposed each other. And the times they worked together, they were brilliant.

She locked the bike and strode over to him. But most of the time...

She didn't stare at him, he didn't touch her and they didn't say too much. But They were aware of each other.

He slouched a little more into the wall and lit another cigarette and watched her from under his requisite small shades he used to hide his Gypsy cursed eyes. Her brown skin was slightly damp from the soft drizzle that was just beginning to turn into rain and her purple eyes were already frowned as she watched the trickle of smoke blow through the air. She eyed the sleek steel lighter from days long ago, he had yet to slip back into his pocket.

"Those are going to kill you," she said disapproval coloring her tone.

He took a long deep pull of it as she walked by about to open the door. He leaned in close letting smoke waft in her direction.

" Maybe," he replied

His sharp slanted azure eyes made note of the tiny shiver and the catch of breath. Yes, she too was aware. He wasn't unaffected. Up close she smelled... she smelled like a woman. He backed up a step.

"What about riding without a helmet? I mean jeez Himiko," he sneered. "Do something to your hair."

Consciously her hand went to her head as her face tightened with embarrassment and anger.

"And you think your hair looks cool," she snapped. His own hair was a mass of long dark trendals spiking all over his head. He thought it perfectly matched his lithe yet muscled frame.

"Gives me character," Ban smirked and She let out a low mocking laugh.

"Right," she drawled as she brushed by him pulling open the Honky Tonk door. "Do you really believe that," she snorted. "If not for Ginji, you'd be worthless." Letting the door close a little to hard.

Then she was gone. But not really.

He still smelled her. His Lady Poison.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Ok folks that's part one. I really wanted to cut it there so i think this will be a 4 chapters. The next ones will be a little longer.

Til next time:)


End file.
